


【双闪x咕哒♂】属于两位吉尔伽美什王的夜晚

by HundredSea



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HundredSea/pseuds/HundredSea
Summary: 求墙内停车场……





	【双闪x咕哒♂】属于两位吉尔伽美什王的夜晚

  贤王解除灵子化出现在他们面前的时候，藤丸立香正侧躺在床上，他的衬衫松开了几颗扣子、乱七八糟的，但还勉强穿着。那个年轻的吉尔伽美什在背后抱着他，把一条腿挤在他被黑西裤包裹着，显得尤其修长的双腿之间，伏在他耳畔边舔他已经红透的耳朵边用“愉悦”、“魔力”之类的词蛊惑着并不十分情愿的少年；要是那孩子想护住自己的扣子不再被解开，那个英雄王就会抬起腿来磨蹭他敏感地方，以少年徒劳的挣扎取乐。

“即使成为英灵也无法放弃这种幼稚的愉悦么？”

御主看见救星一样地对他投来期盼的目光，另一个他则极为不悦地皱起了眉头愠怒道：“没看我们正忙着？”

“没看他见到我有多高兴？”

床上的那个王瞥向自己怀里的男孩，对方立即收敛表情讪讪地说道：“……英雄王吩咐我今晚为他补魔……贤王您现在过来，一定是有很重要的事情吧。”不甚满意的英雄王无声地搂紧了怀中人把自己的腿抬得更高，在他身体扭动的时候用手指夹住了男孩柔软的舌头，把他悦耳的呜咽限制在二人之间几乎不存在的距离里。

“恐怕要让你失望了……”没制止另一个自己的行为，也刻意无视御主话里的暗示，年长的吉尔伽美什坐到床边，伸手去捏御主下巴的时候空中亮起了金光，一柄锋利的宝剑只要稍稍下压就可以切断他的手指。

贤王笑着直起身子举起双手以示友好，“我说，小的那个已经那么不懂事了，我们大人应该更团结一些，才好让御主放心不是吗。”

贤王悠闲的语气让藤丸立香有一种非常不好的预感，从跟随着贤王掉转方向的剑身上他能看到自己紧张的表情。英雄王用剑尖指着贤王的眉心问：“你到底想干什么?”

“要一起吗？”贤王向藤丸立香的方向抬抬下巴对英雄王说：“很久没这么玩过了吧。除了我之外也没有别人愿意和你一起做这件事了。”

“……”英雄王看了看怀里用惊恐的眼神希望自己拒绝的御主，“既然如此，你有什么资格嘲笑本王的愉悦？”

“只是有些厌倦那样横冲直撞的罢了。”

“难道不是因为年老之后体衰乏力？”

“试试不就知道了。”

 

宝物之门被关上了。作为正值青少年时期的男孩子，藤丸立香当然也知道一些乱七八糟的事情，也包括即将要发生在他身上的。“果然还是骗人啊……”他倒是本来也没指望，英雄王会遵守那个“放心，不会把你弄死的”的承诺。但是3P、和那位以暴虐纵欲吉尔伽美什王一起、还是两位吉尔伽美什王；怎么想都有些太过火了。尽管有一位可能要讲道理一点，但也不过是给昏死过去的他盖上被子的程度。

看着一脸生无可恋的御主，贤王靠过来，刮了刮他的鼻梁，“你似乎对本王还是有什么误解。”他边说边解开藤丸立香身上魔术礼装的扣子，“尽管收敛了不少，本王也依旧是吉尔伽美什王。所以喜欢的事情……本质上并没有变，这个你应该很清楚。” 

是的，王喜欢美丽的人和东西，也喜欢占有他们。在第七特异点，他们把过劳死的吉尔伽美什王从冥界带回来之后的那晚，王吻了他，告诉他这是为王接驾的奖赏；然后又把他压倒在床上……那是他第一次同人类做爱，两河流域的天气闷热，他们都出了很多汗，他就是像刚从水里捞出来的一样搂着贤王的脖子挂在他身上。

就在贤王解开他最后一颗扣子的同时，英雄王从背后拽下了他这件碍事的衬衫，突然失去蔽体的衣物让藤丸立香颤抖了一下，然后就因为贤王的手在他胸口游走而僵住，他的手指有意无意擦过胸口那两粒凸起，最终绕着心口附近的地方画圈。“……差不多是这里对吧。”——贤王说的是当时在乌鲁克贤王替自己挡枪的地方。

英雄王攥着他的手腕，用腿别住他的下半身；藤丸立香动弹不得，被触碰的地方就特别敏感，贤王的指尖给他一种错觉，就像被被火柴划过皮肤，明明不会着火却有着灼热的幻觉。他已经没法克制自己不要发抖，尤其当贤王的手指划过他左边胸口的凸起时，必定会哆嗦一下。

他红着脸，呼吸开始急促，又突然被英雄王向后拽了一把。他的后腰抵在英雄王结实的肌肉上，隔着裤子也感到对方的下身顶着自己。“看来你还挺喜欢他？怎么本王碰你的时候，你就只想躲开呢？”藤丸立香非常想辩解一下要不是因为被他抱着自己也会躲的之类，但贤王先开口了：“其实也没什么，我们认识的时间长些而已。”年轻的吉尔伽美什没理会他，有些不快地翻身跨坐在紧张的少年身上，用身体把年长的自己挡在后面。

贤王也不在意，索性坐起来旁观。他看到这个男孩飘忽不定的眼神，不敢直视那个吉尔伽美什更不敢避开，尴尬地掩饰着自己怕他的事实。那个全盛期的他打量了窘迫的少年一会儿，低头吻住了他笑得僵硬的嘴巴。

藤丸立香这是第一次与英雄王接吻，这个吻毫无征兆；前一秒英雄王还眯着眼睛看得他心里发毛，下一秒他鲜红的眸子就突然靠近，在暗影里变暗。干笑着的唇齿被打开，英雄王有力地舔过了他嘴里的每一处，来回拨弄他的舌头、擦过他的牙齿，向里入侵的同时也在把他的涎水、舌头吸入自己口中。虽然算不上粗暴，但确实就像攻城略地一般霸道。柔软单纯的少年并经受不起这样的攻势，胡乱拉着英雄王的撑在他身边的手腕、推着他的肩膀。

松开拖着他后颈的手，英雄王转而去揉捏藤丸立香胸前被贤王撩拨得微微发硬的乳首。藤丸立香的感官本就因为对这场性事的恐惧而被放大，胸前被这样毫无章法地肆意逗弄立刻就充血变硬；英雄王还在向下吮吸亲吻，种下吻痕。身上各处细微的酥痒让他不自觉挺起身子，将自己的下腹了送到那位王的嘴边。

看到御主身上的那位向后退过来，贤王坐到御主的身边，让他枕在了自己的腿上。虽然在英雄王看来，这不过是个让少年把脸埋进他腿根的计谋，也没去拆穿，依然按照自己的节奏在少年光洁的大腿落下一吻，便将手指挤进了他股间的小洞。搔弄够了里面的紧致的甬道，又伸进去一根手指，故意按压或撑开有弹性的内壁与其中的褶皱。

体内异样的感觉让藤丸立香紧张得弓起了身子、下意识地把下身夹得更紧，却无法阻止英雄王的探索。甚至反而让他觉得更紧致有趣，变本加厉地用手指欺负他。最终少年往贤王那边缩了缩，引起了英雄王的不满，“看看你，活像只受惊的兔子。”他冷冷地说，又向他里面挖了一下，“不过你以为，那边就没有狼么？”

藤丸立香痛苦地吭出声来，进退两难地僵着身子，却觉得自己身后碰到了什么发硬的东西，悲哀地叹了口气。年轻的吉尔伽美什得逞地笑笑，握住藤丸立香有些抬头的玉茎不轻不重地套弄，他也不负期望地红着脸喘息起来。英雄王看少年慢慢松开咬紧的嘴唇，受不了自己的前后夹击张开双腿的样子，抽出在他后穴里作乱的手指，扶住了自己硬挺的分身顶在他腿间露出的穴口。

他喜欢看这种尚且对性爱感到羞怯的少男少女在他的攻势下背叛立场的样子，让这个几千年以后的男孩顺从欲望似乎格外愉悦。而相反的，藤丸立香则为自己身体的反应懊恼不已，偏偏贤王也来火上浇油。他从宝库的金光中接过一个小瓶子，呈现粉红色的瓶身上刻着弯弯绕绕的花纹，现在拿出来用途不言自明。Archer有些嘲笑地说：“本王可还没老到需要这种东西助兴。”

“王……这就不用了吧……”藤丸立香也看着那个小瓶子发憷，诚心希望贤王开恩。贤王先对年轻版的自己说：“本王也对你为什么会产生我拿出东西是要给你用的错觉丝毫不感兴趣。”然后一边低头告诉自己担忧的御主：“这个对你有好处。”一边把那个小瓶里的东西倒在他的两侧的乳首上，淡粉色的透明粘稠浆水包裹着没完全从英雄王的揉弄中冷静下来的红色小果实，在迦勒底的白色灯光下更加透亮诱人。一股甜美的幽香窜进正藤丸立香的口鼻，让他有种奇异的感觉。

他很快就明白了，他胸前被涂上东西的地方在发热，而且那种热度迅速超过了令薄嫩皮肤感到舒适的程度。看着他不安地扭动身体，英雄王拉着他的腿根将自己粗长的性器推进他闭合的小穴，刚才他玩弄似的扩张并不顶用，未经任何润滑的甬道被强行撑开，这股钝痛让藤丸立香向上弓起身子挣扎，却被贤王温柔地按住了。“贤王……”藤丸立香祈求着看向他，贤王只是不紧不慢的拭去了他额角的冷汗说道：“乖，别乱动。”又拿起了那个折磨人的小瓶。

英雄王看着年长的那个他把那瓶东西倒在少年紧紧抿着的薄唇上，用手涂开，让他粉红又柔嫩唇瓣立刻变得亮泽盈润，恨不得要扑过去撕扯这诱人心神的花瓣再把它们吞入腹中才好。但他又不想让贤王太得意，便坏心眼地一挺身，将自己的巨物整根没入。藤丸立香疼得叫出声来，贤王倒在他嘴上过多的透明浆体被他吞进去些许，惊惶的男孩想要捂住自己的嘴，却被贤王拽住了手。英雄王感到很愉快，被少年因为撕裂的疼痛而轻微痉挛的肠壁包裹，湿热的嫩穴在他的入侵下张合蠕动，分不清楚是推拒还是逢迎，英雄王便替它做了决定。

他跪坐下来，提着御主的窄腰把他的屁股架到自己胯上，把他漂亮的双腿摆在自己腰侧。这个姿势进得又深了一些，他粗长的性器撑得藤丸立香难受，因为那更的顶端正将将碰着他最敏感的地方。正是全盛期，因欺男霸女而引起人怨天怒的吉尔伽美什王又想到了一个“好主意”。

“把那玩意给我。”贤王把还剩下一半左右的小瓶子丢给一脸恶趣味的对方，自己饶有兴致地坐到了御主的后面，让他枕在自己的小腹上。这个角度，藤丸立香不但能感到贤王硬挺的男根戳着他的脖子，而且只要睁着眼就能看到自己和英雄王有多紧密以及他正在做的事情。

“啊……”他恳求的话被生生憋了回去，英雄王把瓶里的东西缓缓倒在了少年挺立的分身上。浓稠的流体即刻封上了顶端的铃口，就是这最初接触时的冰凉让他叫出了声，它们顺着柱身缓缓流下去，裹住了形状可人的囊袋；但英雄王立刻收手，一滴都没有让那香气诱人的浆液淌到他们交合的地方，而是把那些多余的涂上他大敞的腿根和不住起伏的小腹，故意避重就轻地按揉让那两处的皮肤发热、泛起油光。然后缓缓地动了起来，“唔……”随着他的他的动作少年发出一声呜咽，体内嵌得紧紧的肉楔抽动起来，让藤丸立香疼得倒吸了一口气。

看着少年快哭了的表情，贤王低头俯视着他，“这不过是润滑剂，有点可爱的颜色和香气，会发热罢了。”从藤丸立香的角度看来，贤王的脸是倒着的，表情也多少有些扭曲。但贤王开始舔舐、轻吻他的嘴唇，揉捻他胸前水红色泛着光泽的果实。原本厚重的稠浆在贤王的动作下化成水，虽然不及之前被厚厚裹住的样子新奇刺激，但在少年遍布吻痕的身上倒也有种凌乱的色气。口内的温柔缠绵和胸前的舒爽刺激多少分散了他对痛感的注意力。急于呼吸的御主吮吸着贤王的舌头吞咽着他们的口水，贤王满意地放开他，在他想偏过头的时候捏住了他的下巴，让他看着自己怎样被另一个吉尔伽美什王进出。

他的下身依然因为英雄王的动作而疼痛，他挺进的时候会完全进去，缓慢地将生涩的肠壁推挤开来，藤丸立香甚至能感到他发硬的睾丸压进自己的臀肉；抽出时令人咋舌的尺寸上还挂着血丝，因为缓慢甚至会带着点翻出的鲜红肠肉。这画面的尺度令藤丸立香无法接受，没有晕过去已经很好，更不用说体会其中的情趣。但他从没想过有一天会因为看着自己被一个强壮英俊的男人侵犯而硬成这样，被秘液包裹着的阴茎涨硬得几乎碰到自己的小腹；英雄王毫不掩饰自己的愉悦，他灼热的目光似乎在嘲笑着少年的言行不一。

但他的手被贤王反锁在脑后，无法触碰自己身体的任何地方。“你那里也很难受吧？”贤王问。藤丸立香可怜巴巴地点头，贤王若有所思的样子让他莫名，有种不祥的预感。果然，年长却并没有戒除吉尔伽美什王捡起在他现身之前就被扔在一边的领带，用魔术把那将条蓝色的丝织品紧紧裹住少年挺立的整个分身，并打了一个这个长度的带子不可能做出来的缎带花。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”英雄王笑出了声。“贤王……！”也不知道是因为男根被紧缚的麻痹还是因为羞愤，少年听起来几乎要哭出来，他挣扎着用眼神质问贤王。始作俑者理所当然地说道：“杂役先侍候王是自然的吧。”握着少年的手抚上他自己的挺立的欲望。看他分神，英雄王又用力向他里面狠撞了两下，让他发出甜美的叫声，哆哆嗦嗦地转过头来。“好好看这边，那家伙可是送了你一朵玫瑰呢。”

人类最后的御主就这样被人类最古老的国王们戏弄着，羞耻渐渐被英雄王吊人胃口的技巧冲散。敏感后穴里柔软的肠壁被仔细碾磨撑开的感觉虽然痛楚但充实饱满，反而是在英雄王从里面出去之后粘黏在一起痒得难受。看他面色潮红，眼睛里泛起水光，喘息渐渐变成小声的哼哼，英雄王向里狠狠地顶了一下就全部撤出去，放开了他。

敏感的地方被撞击到，藤丸立香还没来得及换个舒服的姿势恢复一下，就被摆成了脸朝下跪卧在床上的姿势。英雄王摸着御主刚刚被自己抓出红痕的臀肉说：“真是个下贱的杂种，才吃了几口就闭不上了。”藤丸立香听了尝试着夹紧臀缝，却被他一巴掌打在屁股上。“本王允许你动了吗？”脆生生的疼痛让他再不敢动弹，英雄王轻柔地抚摸着少年白皙皮肉上自己发热的手印，少年却在他温柔的抚弄下颤抖。“哼，还算有点自觉。违背王的旨意可是要接受惩罚的……老的那个，你说该怎么办呢？”

贤王不动声色地叹了口气，揉揉少年的低垂的脑袋说道：“立香，来抱住我的腰。”听到贤王这样亲切的叫自己的名字，藤丸立香心里一暖；不顾刚才他玩弄自己的花招以及吉尔伽美什之名，只希望是那位他最敬爱的乌鲁克的贤王。但刚刚吃了巴掌的他还是小心翼翼地看向身后的英雄王，对方冷哼一声，又“啪”地拍了他屁股一把。藤丸立香忍痛爬过去，双手抱住了他的腰把脸贴在他的腹肌上看着贤王有点哭笑不得的复杂神情。

英雄王冷酷的声音响起：“作为同一个人，本王很确定这才是他的意思。”说着拉着他的膝盖猛地把他拽向自己，让御主脱离贤王的怀抱，但又用天之锁把他的双臂和上半身拉直，在贤王身后把他的手腕捆了几圈，让他抬起头鼻尖就可以碰到贤王鼓起的胯间。

英雄王捏住少年撅起的屁股不让他动弹，又把自己粗长的性器推进他的后庭向前顶着，让他的整个脸都埋进年长的自己的双腿之间，并抽插着让他前后摇晃，清秀的脸被推向贤王腿间，并美其名曰：“让本王看看你有多喜欢他。”看着全盛期的自己，贤王无奈地翻了个白眼，抬起藤丸立香的下巴放到自己大腿上让他呼吸顺畅一些，另一只手掏出自己的性器在他耳边自己抚慰。

不知在赌什么气，英雄王似的比贤王还着急让藤丸立香为他口交，他用力在御主的体内顶弄，即使因为戳到某个妙处让他发出了甜腻的叫声也要毫不留恋地用分身推搡着少年的身体，终于也让年长的他忍无可忍。“你到底有完没完。”

“难道你是老到硬不起来所以才完全不急？”

感到贤王的肌肉绷紧，英雄王掐住他的手更加用力，两位吉尔伽美什之间的冲突似乎一触即发，藤丸立香绝望地说：“……请不要为了这种事吵架……”然后就摆正脑袋别扭地抬着脖子含住贤王的顶端吃力地舔弄起来。贤王躺低了一点，让少年的姿势舒服些，又瞪了年轻的那个自己一眼。对方毫无反应，反而因为达到了目的而感到愉快。“哼。总算是做了点御主该做的事情。我记得，刚才好像是这里吧。”说着又向御主体内刚刚那一点捣去。

因为发不出声音，藤丸立香只能在嗓子里哼哼唧唧表示自己的难以言喻的感觉。那块地方被碰到的时候又痒又麻，还有些刺痛，但年轻的吉尔伽美什王定然不会放过他，次次抽插都要碾过那处；这让他收缩肠壁并吞咽口水，两位王都乐得如此，而藤丸立香渐渐竟也有了种舒爽的感觉。也是因为这种刺激，他自己被束缚的分身也越来越胀痛，起初被束缚住的麻痹已经过去，只比刚才更渴望释放。

但二位古代王则明显有自己的想法。贤王薅着他的头发让少年有节奏地吞吐自己的分身，英雄王则变换着角度时深时浅地进出。有时他们的其中一位会把藤丸立香往另一位那边推过去，让他觉得想要呕吐或疼得想哭出来；但他们节奏一致，同时顶到深处的时候更可怕，那强烈的快感让藤丸立香担心自己会被刺穿。

前端的肿胀得好像快要爆炸，发热的魔术回路和呼吸不畅让他好像要淹死在后穴里耸动的快感和溽热的浪潮里。刚刚二位王快要吵起来的时候他决定今晚无论怎样也要顺从两位王的要求，而他本来也没法抗拒。贤王把自己从他嘴里抽出来：“用舌头仔细舔。”藤丸立香便张开磨得红肿的嘴巴伸出嫩红的舌头上上下下地舔着贤王的阴茎，偶尔含住。英雄王再捅进他身体深处的时候他也会发出相应的声音。

那种柔软脆弱的叫声吸引着全盛期、拿性爱当必备娱乐的那个吉尔伽美什，他用力深入、钻探，只为了从他嗓子里逼出更多这样的甜腻的声响，也更快地攀上情欲的巅峰。他感到少年的魔力流入自己体内，并因此而精力充沛。他又在御主体内抽插了几下，格外凶狠地碾压过他内壁那一小块软肉，在藤丸立香变了调、近乎哭叫的声音里射在了御主的体内。

贤王把还在卖力地侍候他的少年散乱的头发稍微捋顺，他用因为情欲有些迷蒙的眼睛望着这位他非常尊敬的吉尔伽美什王请求道：“王，可以解开了吗？……”英雄王抽出自己软下来的男根，收回了天之锁，让他们的御主面对他们。英雄王这么做的时候，少年柔软如云的头发蹭过贤王的铃口，让他不自然地调整了一下姿势，然后让那顶端已经快要湿透的领带又扔到了一边。

少年刚刚重获自由的玉茎有些颤抖，英雄王握住可怜的小立香，用指腹磨蹭着淌出清液的小口，没几下就让那里吐出了些浊夜。这就算是射过了，藤丸立香气喘吁吁的只觉得自己快要晕过去，又被溅在脸上的一滩白浆弄得恢复了点神志。贤王用手把御主脸上自己的东西蹭下来塞进他的嘴里，藤丸立香也照单全收，任贤王打开他的唇齿，把带着腥气的精液涂到他的上颌、牙齿上，甚至还自己把嘴边的舔干净并吮吸舔舐着贤王细长的手指。

“真乖。”贤王赞许地把他眉毛上自己最后的一点白浊抹在他嘴唇上。英雄王也凑过来，跪坐在御主的腰上，贴近他的疲倦失神的眼睛，看着他下意识地舔了一下嘴唇也缓慢而色情地舔起自己沾着他精液的手指。他猩红的眼睛因为摄入了更多魔力而熠熠生光，藤丸立香不太好意思看英雄王这样，眼神飘忽起来。

 

魔力充沛的英雄王觉得自己无所不能，虽然他似乎无时不刻都这么认为，但他现在最想做的就是拽起被贤王抱在怀里的御主换个姿势再来一发。察觉到他的想法贤王抱起藤丸立香的身子放到自己腿上，在他耳畔多少有些炫耀的落下一吻，“现在该我了。”

还处在“贤者时间”的少年回过神来转头看他，就被他顺势吻住。英雄王坐在一边冷漠地看着本来只属于他自己的猎物与另一个自己唇舌纠缠难舍难分，心里不快地诽腹贤王吻技拖沓，杂种的兴趣无聊。贤王把头放到藤丸立香肩上，一手梳理他柔软的头发一手环住他劲瘦的腰。并未褪去的衣裤上沾着从男孩洞口中流出来的自己的精液。

眼前这两个家伙在乌鲁克的特异点经历的事情他听太阳王和迦尔纳说起来过，这两个还不那么蠢的英灵作为出战的从者每每提起当时的困境与克服的方法也都是一副与有荣焉的蠢样子；英雄王很看不惯，每次都特意强调“到最后还不是以自己的形态参战的，明明自己才是最强的”。但杂种却在年老的自己的抚慰下又硬挺起来，湛蓝的眼睛歉疚地看向他，似乎是因为自己的在场才压抑舒爽的呻吟、克制迎合的念头，好像他才是打扰情人私会的恶霸。

“英雄王……”藤丸立香被贤王吻得红肿的嘴里轻吐他的称谓，对方只是疑惑地眯起了眼睛。“过来啊，御主想要你呢。”英雄王可以吊着那个少年的胃口，却对面对年老自己疑似挑衅的语气无法坐视不管，他靠近紧密相拥的二人，就像贤王刚刚出现在这个房间里时一样挑起了御主的下巴。“区区杂种竟敢呼唤本王？”

舌头被英雄王咬住，藤丸立香嗯嗯啊啊地发出些意义不明的声响。他想伸手去拥抱英雄王，但手腕被天之锁绑住的疼痛让他还无法随意活动，只是将手臂搭在英雄王的肩上。后身贤王翘起的性器在他的臀缝间就着英雄王的精液滑动，觉得玩够了便对准刚刚经过开拓的小口插了进去。

他第一次在床上被这样对待，不管是连续两次被进入还是第二次顺利的长驱直入都刺激得令他感到恐慌。藤丸立香抱住了英雄王的脖子，贤王即刻开始了抽插，箍着他的腰上下顶弄的同时也按律动的节奏套弄着他向前挺着的分身。英雄王则更加用力地折腾他的口舌，摸索着去揉捏他胸前的乳粒，调动起男孩身上所有的敏感点。其中最要命的那处在这个姿势下很容易被触及、撞击，但想要发出的呻吟与求饶都被英雄王死死堵住。连呼吸都极为困难的少年眼前一阵阵发白，身体的各处感官都被放大了数倍，强烈的快感在身体和两位吉尔伽美什王接触的各处炸开。当他终于再次吸进空气恢复些神志的时候才发现自己已经射在贤王手里了。

贤王还在他后穴里捣弄，他缠在英雄王身上，因为缺氧乏力而只能小声呻吟，倒显得娇弱可人别有意趣。贤王明显喜欢这套，扒住他泛红的臀肉加快速度，让甬道内传出的淫靡水声与肉体相碰的短促响声混在一起，藤丸立香一想到那声音是自己的身体发出的就恨不得把自己藏到英雄王怀里。

英雄王虽然也喜欢这动静，但他显然更想自己制造这个，也就绝对不会拒绝投怀送抱的柔软男孩。因为还被贤王握着腰上下进出，藤丸立香的脑袋滑到他的胸口，柔软细密的头发蹭着皮肉的感觉意外的好，年轻的吉尔伽美什王抱住随着贤王动作耸动的少年的肩膀，摩挲着他颤抖的后颈。或许是在计划着接下来的玩法但也确实是此时的温柔。

“我说，你一开始就是很想让他抱着你吧。”贤王戏谑地看着英雄王，加大动作射在了御主体内，从他身体里出来。一晚上被内射了两次、颜射了一次，自己还射了两次的藤丸立香难受地磨蹭着腿间，一大股白色的浊夜涌了出来，也就再没力气动弹，任由那股浊液滑出过被撞红的股间和腿根，顺着大腿的弧度流到膝弯随；或者贤王把他放进英雄王怀里，英雄王又让他仰躺在床上。

藤丸立香觉得现在自己已经什么都感觉不到了，有些担心要是英雄王想再来一次自己这幅样子能不能让他满意。但英雄王却靠在他旁边笑了：“呵呵，杂种，你发现没有。”藤丸立香努力跟上他的节奏瞥向贤王，“那家伙，分明是后来的却成了最愉悦的。小把戏和爽了两次的都是他，还要假装施恩的好人，倒显得是本王欺负你”

“本王可不会让他得逞。”空中再次亮起宝库之门的金光。藤丸立香感到绝望，但英雄王只是拿出了一朵玫瑰花，那朵花极美，饱满得像要飘散，红得像要滴出血来，馥郁芬芳能让所有闻到的人心神荡漾；在童话故事要用小鸟的生命或美人的自由交换才能得到。英雄王把它放在藤丸立香的脸旁审视着，少年细嫩的皮肤上一片片的红色印记、充血的唇瓣都因欲望而绽放，有着不输花朵的娇艳；至于那双迷离的蓝色双瞳，是拥有一切人类宝物的古代王也想永远占有的珍宝。对于这像是晴空、大海一样美丽的宝物，英雄王赠予了最美的花朵。“你现在的样子并不比这花朵逊色，所以本王不需要它了。”

年少的御主稀里糊涂地接过英雄王递过来的花，反应了一会儿才明白过来英雄王的意思。没怎么收到过花的男孩羞怯的笑了一下，向英雄王道谢。“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！怎么样，老的那个，杂种还是更喜欢本王的花。”坐在后面的贤王看着终于用正常方式表达了一次喜爱之情的年轻的自己敷衍道：“是啊，是啊。你赢了，真了不起。”

“还有一件事，本王起码要追个平手。”他拉开已经任人摆布的御主的腿，将他后穴中过多的浊夜挖出去，又在里面发泄了一次。这次之后，连睁眼的力气都没了的藤丸立香终于昏睡了过去。英雄王却看着少年布满红痕白浆，被折腾得不成样子的身体愈发起劲，他问贤王：“喂，你知不知道有什么让他变成女人让我们可以一起插他下面的方法？”

“有些人变成女孩子可不只是上身多点、下身少点东西那么简单，我建议你还是别尝试。”贤王回答。

“哼，那你还有别的什么建议？”英雄王冷笑一声明显是被他语气里的诚恳认真败了兴致。

“他醒来时迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛对着你笑的样子虽然傻乎乎的，但确实会让你感到和刚才差不多的愉悦。”说完贤王便灵子化消失在房间里。

英雄王对着空气发问：“是么，那你就不想再看一次？”

“下次再说吧，这次让给你。”英雄王胜利般地笑笑，给藤丸立香换了个自然些的姿势，盯着他沉静的睡脸，似乎生怕错过年长的自己所说的那个瞬间。

 


End file.
